Natural and man-made obstacles can create areas of inadequate coverage in a wireless telecommunications network. For example, a user device may experience a dropped call or an inability to initiate a call when the user device is inside a building or is otherwise blocked from successfully sending or receiving radio frequency (RF) signals. As used herein, the term “user device” refers to devices that might be used by users in a telecommunications network. This typically includes mobile terminals such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, and similar devices, but can also include fixed terminals such as residential gateways.